Pizza
Pizza is an Italian savory dish, consisting of dough that has been shaped into a circle or square, usually topped with a tomato based sauce, cheese and various meats and vegetables. It is then baked in an oven until fully cooked and then sliced. For the Bundy family, it has served as a cheap source of food that they enjoy together. For Al, it is one of his absolute favorite foods, along with Weenie Tots. He specifically prefers pizza with extra cheese and has mentioned that if he wasn't married to Peggy, his life would revolve around prostitutes and pizza. References on MWC * Peggy Sue Got Work - Peggy decides to get revenge on Marcy for making her work by ordering 15 "Gut Bucket" pizzas from Pizza Shack and having it delivered it to the Rhoades residence. She also insists on paying for the garlic bread that comes with the pizza for free. Later, Steve stops by their house with a slice in hand to let them know that Buck is in his front yard puking up marshmallow fluff. As Bud and Kelly head out to retrieve Buck, Bud steals Steve's slice. He then shrugs it off and says he still has 15 boxes of pizza at the house. * Nightmare on Al's Street '' - Kelly brings home pizza for the family dinner, but Peggy complains about how she is carrying the box underneath her arm. Kelly justifies her reason to do so, as she had to hold onto it while riding on the back of a motorcycle. Peg opens the box and tries to fix the mess. * ''You Better Watch Out - While Marcy and Steve are trying to calm down with alcohol after the death of Santa Claus in the Bundys' backyard, the Bundys are enjoying pizza as a family. Peggy tries to offer a slice to Marcy, but she breaks down again as the coroner and his men bring the body in. Later the coroner takes a slice of pizza and says that pizza reminds him of his first day on the job. * The House That Peg Lost '' - As Marcy and Steve prepare to sleep in the Bundy living room, Kelly's friends come over for the slumber party and one of them has a box of pizza. * ''Tooth or Consequences - After Al comes home, he sees Peggy laying on the couch with a box of half eaten pizza on top of her. She then wakes up and panics that Al will be home soon before realizing he's already inside. * ''Fair Exchange'''' ''- The Bundys have pizza the day after Thanksgiving, though it is revealed that they actually ate only the cheese topping on Thanksgiving, and now are just eating the crust of the pizza. Bud becomes upset that they family has to eat leftover pizza crust instead of having turkey like other families do. They were even able to keep the remaining pizza crust after Yvette was sent back to France. * You Gotta Know When to Hold 'Em (Part 1) ''- Al orders a pizza for him and the kids while Peggy is in Vegas, though the pizza deliveryman tells him that his credit card has been declined and needs to be paid in cash. When Al tells him that he doesn't have any cash, the deliveryman walks in, takes the pizza slices out of Bud and Kelly's mouth and takes back the rest of the pizza. * [[Episode:Al... with Kelly|''Al...with Kelly]]'' '' - After having to walk in the rain to pick up bread for Kelly, he finds out that Kelly had ordered pizza from Pizza By Jake while he was out and split it with the deliveryman, Artie. Upset that they didn't leave any slices for him and that Artie demands payment plus a tip, he slams Artie's head into the door and kicks him out. * The Dance Show '' - Peggy tricks Al into believing that she ordered a pizza for him after complaining that everyone else in the neighborhood is eating dinner. Upon seeing Marcy there instead of a pizza deliveryman, he tell Peg "''Well its flat and cheesy, but its no pizza." and continues to believe that he is coming. He then asks her if she remembered to order extra cheese, since he loves extra cheese. * Wabbit Season '' - While working on his garden, Al sings "Old MacBundy Had a Farm" and mentions "''a hooker coming in on Friday nights, big luscious hooters and a pizza and a beer there" * ''Al Bundy, Shoe Dick'' - After realizing his detective career and Peggy's pregnancy were just part of a dream, Al and Peg talk about how much they love each other and then she tells him to get the paper plates while she orders the pizza, much to Al's excitement. * Teacher Pets '' - Al mentions that he is going to Chuck E. Cheese's Pizzeria for Andy Maynard's birthday party and that there will be pizza there. * ''Frat Chance '' - After Peg mocks Al for not going to college, he tells her: "''Gee, I don't regret not having gone to college because after all, then I might not have married you. Then what would've become of me? I would probably just lived a an empty, meaningless existence, ordering hookers and pizza till I dropped dead, with a slice in my mouth and a greasy hooter in my hand." * ''Peggy and the Pirates'' - While tied up on the ship and questioning how long she's been at sea and when her rescuer will arrive, Peg starts to wonder where is the Domino's Pizza ship and snidely remarks "30 days or less, my ass". * The Proposition '' - After Al's old high school girlfriend, Coco, arrives at his shoe store, he asks her to stop by the Bundy residence to meet his family and to also bring pizza. When she arrives, he eagerly grabs the pizza box and eats a slice, before complaining that she forgot to get extra cheese and that women can never order a pizza correctly. * ''A Man For No Seasons '' - While Bud and Kelly fill in for Al at the shoe store, MLB Pitcher Bret Saberhagen, wearing a "Sneezy's Pizza" T-Shirt and "Bobby Bonilla" name tag, delivers them their pizza before a mall security guard warns about his illegal parking. Bret then gives the pizza to the guard as a bribe and when Kelly complains, he tells her to complain to the commissioner. * ''The Joke's on Al '' - Al decides to prank Jefferson by sending 10 pizzas to his house. He stops by the Bundy house later eating a slice of pizza while pranking the Bundys by making them think they won $10 million. * [[Episode:Damn Bundys|''Damn Bundys]]'' '' - Al and Jefferson have two boxes of cheese pizza on the coffee table as they watch the NFL Draft. Category:Food